


Crossing with the Club

by RoseJigglypuff76



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Bubbly Audie, Deleted Scenes, Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, Gen, Hotheaded Judy, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, Leader Raymond, Love Poems, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Prose Poem, Short, Short One Shot, shy dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: Come join the club!Featuring:*Audie*Judy*Dom*RaymondInspired by the visual novel Doki Doki Literature Club
Relationships: Jack | Raymond/Player Character
Kudos: 3





	Crossing with the Club

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the story of the game Doki Doki Literature Club, but with a spin of characters that are new in Animal Crossing New Horizons.
> 
> If you don't know who the characters represent, here it is:  
> Audie as Sayori  
> Judy as Natsuki  
> Dom as Yuri  
> Raymond as Monika
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belongs to Nintendo, and story based on a game by Dan Salvato
> 
> Warning: This contains huge spoilers from the actual Doki Doki Literature Club game, if you don't want to get spoiled, you are free to leave.

There was once a time  
When I once hung out with you  
The time where you saw me  
Join our literature club

With the bubbly Audie  
The short-tempered Judy  
Very shy Dom  
And me, the kind leader, Raymond

We all got along just fine  
Spending loads of time  
Getting to know you more  
Within the club’s core

Together all of us start  
Crossing each other’s paths  
Seeing you pleases me  
As you start crossing the club

Seeing how you gotten along  
Very well with Audie  
Your bubbly childhood bestie  
Until the very end

You’ve stuck to Audie  
As well as Dom and Judy  
But I felt like I was something much more  
Then just a digital image like the others

It was that time  
Where the festival started to fly  
To where we arrived  
Crossing with the Club

When the club arrived  
We weren’t complete  
As something, or someone  
Was missing our bond

You quickly rushed back  
To see if she was okay  
Knowing how lazy she can sometimes be  
You hope that everything was fine with you and Audie

When you arrived  
You saw Audie  
Hanging around  
The ceiling…

Days past during that fateful day  
After that event  
You somewhat changed  
As if you’ve moved on to pass

Moving on with us  
The short-tempered Judy  
Very shy Dom  
And me, the kind leader, Raymond

We all got along just fine  
Spending loads of time  
Getting to know you more  
Within the club’s core

Together all of us start  
Crossing each other’s paths  
Seeing you pleases me  
As you start crossing the club

Seeing how you gotten along  
Despite all the fights  
That Judy and Dom made  
With each other

There were some instances  
Where I sometimes  
Have to drag you out  
Before they come to an end

Judy was seen crying  
Dom was seen stomping  
Judy continued her beatings  
Dom continued his cuttings

You’ve stuck to the two of them  
Not wanting to leave one out  
But I felt like I was something much more  
Then just a digital image like the others

It was that time  
Where the festival started to fly  
To where we arrived  
Crossing with the Club

When the club arrived  
We weren’t complete  
As something, or someone  
Was missing our bond

You quickly rushed back  
To see if they were okay  
Knowing how much they fought  
You hope that everything was fine with you, Judy and Dom

When you arrived  
You saw Dom  
Sleeping on the floor  
Not waking up…

While there  
You saw Judy  
Who just arrived  
And quickly vanished…

I chuckled at you  
Seeing your predicament  
Knowing what you have just seen  
I guess you had no choice

Days past during that fateful day  
After that event  
You somewhat changed  
As if you’ve moved on to pass

Moving on with me  
You and me, together  
Just Raymond  
With me, the kind leader, Raymond

We all got along just fine  
Spending loads of time  
Getting to know you more  
Within the club’s core

Together all of us start  
Crossing each other’s paths  
Seeing you pleases me  
As you start crossing the club

I’ve always had this thought  
Is it love  
If I take  
Or set you free

Please don’t leave  
You’re the only thing I have  
That is actually real  
Within this digital world

I’m trapped here  
Seeing how many  
Of my friends  
Vanish because of me

You’re the only one  
That is truly real in my world  
Most people just see me  
As nothing but someone crossing with the club

What have I done  
That’s what I told myself  
Seeing what I have done  
All I want to do is end it

Audie.chr Retrieved  
Judy.chr Retrieved  
Dom.chr Retrieved  
Raymond.chr Deleted

There was once a time  
When I once hung out with you  
The time where you saw me  
Join our literature club

With the bubbly Audie  
The short-tempered Judy  
Very shy Dom  
And the kind leader, you

You all got along just fine  
Spending loads of time  
Getting to know you more  
Within the club’s core

Together all of you start  
Crossing each other’s paths  
Seeing you pleases them  
As you start crossing the club

Is it better this way  
I’m not sure  
Seeing how you are  
You’re much better off without me

Maybe one day  
There will be a better day  
One day where we alone start  
Crossing with the Club

-Written by Raymond


End file.
